The Black Dog
by SomeoneIsAlwaysForgotten
Summary: Kay Rayne has just moved to Brindleton Bay, across the street lives a man by the name of Lucas Harrison, and without ever meeting, Kay is warned to stay away. As Kay begins to explore their new home they make a dark discovery, an unsolved mystery, and Kay is determined to piece together what really happened, and just maybe clear a mans name... (Updates on Saturdays)
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome

_In this story watch for ( ), they will contain songs that are paired with the upcoming scene. It is not a requirement to listen to the song while reading but it does add to the story. Please do let me know if you catch any spelling or grammatical errors while reading. If you are a new reader please do give this story a few chapters, it does start out slow. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Rain patted softly on the ground as a woman in a cranberry blazer opened the door to a large blue house. "We weren't really expecting you until later today, sir? Ma'am?" the woman sighed glancing at the person next to her, not sure whether or not the person was male or female. An orange and white cat perched on their shoulder, its eyes were two different colors watching the woman warily. Reaching up the woman offered a hand to the cat, which in turn hissed and bared its teeth making her instantly recoiled.

"Its Kay. Kay Rayne." Kay reached up to stroke the cats head, calming it. "This is Mary Shelley. She doesn't like people much. I couldn't sleep so I drove most of the night." Kay looked around, giving the harbor a fond smile as a few boats left their docks.  
"Well Kay, welcome to Brindleton Bay," the woman smiled and handed the key over to Kay.

The sound of seagulls filled the air and Mary Shelley jumped off Kay's shoulder to chase a small flock of them that had gathered at the edge of the yard. Hearing a man shouting Kay turned to look to the house across the street as an incredibly large shaggy dog chased after a blond haired boy holding a can of spray paint. Another man with shaggy black hair was looking at the side of his house, a word that Kay couldn't quite make out now spray painted across his front door in red paint. He ran a hand through his hair and hung his head making it clear to Kay this likely wasn't the first time this had happened.

"So I take it thats my neighbor?" Kay asked the realtor.

"That's Lucas Harrison, I'd recommend not getting involved with him." The woman pursed her lips. "He's one of those artsy types. Keeps to himself mostly."  
Kay watched Lucas go inside as his large dog returned, a piece of what appeared to be denim in its mouth. "Sounds like the perfect neighbor for me," they replied coldly. "Im one of those artsy types that likes to keep to myself."

The realtor didn't comment but nodded. "There are more rumors than that. Im just giving you some advice since you're new to the neighborhood."  
"Thank you. I'm rather tired though and I have a lot of unpacking to do." Kay dismissed the woman, hinting for her to leave. "Mary?" Kay called.

The orange and white cat bounded over to Kay carrying a tuft of feathers and dropped them at their feet with a meow. Then together, human and cat stepped into their new home.

The house had a stale scent, like it had been closed up for a few years, and it likely had been. According to the listing Kay had seen it had been on the market for years, the last tenants had left everything behind which worked out well for Kay considering they owned very little. The realtor had seemed surprised that Kay had bought the house without even coming to see it first but it hadn't mattered to them. Anywhere was better than staying in that house. No, they couldn't allow their mind to wander there again. They had worked too hard since then. Sighing Kay slid their backpack off their shoulder and set Mary Shelly's food dish next to the front door and poured some kibble in it.

"Well Mary, this is our new home. What you think?" Kay asked.

Mary Shelley looked around the room then at Kay and tilted her head with an expression that mirrored Kays own. Somewhat skeptical but hopeful in a way.  
"Same here cat," Kay sighed flicking on a few lights. At least the house had been kept fairly clean by the realtor company so there was no real work to be done. Kay made their way to the living room and opened up the windows allowing a breeze to fill the room. Mary Shelley instantly decided to take up residence on the fireplace mantle in the sunlight and nap, and much like their cat, Kay agreed. A nap sounded divine. They laid on the couch facing the fireplace and closed their eyes trying to ignore the scent of the couch as they fell asleep.

* * *

Kay woke up just before noon to a paw on their cheek, Mary Shelley nudging them awake. Kay pushed the cat away but a meow pulled them from their slumber. Sighing Kay sat up and looked at the cat, the cat staring back with one blue eye and one green.

"What do you have against sleep?"

Another meow.

"Alright fine we will get to work," Kay sighed. Standing they decided to walk around the house, starting at the front door again. To their right was a nicely decorated bathroom, still clean and stocked, and for that kay was thankful. One less thing to worry about. Walking forward they were in an open space, the living room to their left and a dining room to their right. The dining room had a bar to the far side of the room and next to it large french doors leading to a porch on the side of the house. Toward the back of the house was a study and next to it, a room lined entirely with windows. Kay looked at the staircase and realized there might be a bit more house than they could handle, but what was done was done, and there was no backing out now.

Kay spent the day wandering the town rather than unpacking. Mary Shelley accompanied them, that had been the main reason Kay had chosen to move to Brindleton Bay after all. The city was known for being pet friendly and Kay wouldn't go anywhere if Mary Shelley couldn't go too. Walking out of the market Kay looked down at the cat at their side, who jumped behind them hissing up. Kay confused by the cats reaction looked up and ran directly into another person. Looking up it was Lucas Harrison, his shaggy black hair was in his face and he appeared rather distracted, not paying attention or even seeming to care that Kay had run into him. Instead he stepped around them and continued on his way. His dog on the other hand stared at Kay intently until he was called.

Making their way back home Kay put the few groceries they had bought in the fridge, choosing to snack on some animal crackers than make an actual meal. The clock said it was just after nine and it was fairly dark out as the sun set over the bay. Mary Shelley took up her newly claimed space on the mantle and Kay laid on the couch, they had no intentions of going upstairs until tomorrow, knowing that any bedding left likely needed to be washed anyway.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Painter

_In this story watch for ( ), they will contain songs that are paired with the upcoming scene. It is not a requirement to listen to the song while reading but it does add to the story. Please do let me know if you catch any spelling or grammatical errors while reading. If you are a new reader please do give this story a few chapters, it does start out slow. Enjoy!_

* * *

(SONG: My Own Prison - Creed)

Lucas jumped awake, wide eyed with fear. The flash of red from his nightmare still filled his vision until he was drawn back by soft whining and a dog licking his face. "Vincent down," he rasped trying to push the dog away.

The dog continued to whine.

"Look boy I'm fine," he sighed raising his hands in defeat.

Vincent seemed to take that as an answer and jumped down from the bed, the shaggy black dog trotted to the bedroom door and whined to be let out.

Standing Lucas grabbed a bottle of amber liquid off the nightstand and took a long drink from it. "You think you need out?" He laughed opening the door.

The dog bolted through the house to the front door and started barking a deep growling bark. Outside a man's voice shouted in surprise.

"What now?" Lucas grumbled opening the door.

The blond man that had been outside the door bolted and Vincent went after him.

Lucas ran just a couple steps. "Vincent!" He called after the dog but quickly realized his dog wasn't going to listen and turned back toward the house. He paused to read the word that had been graffitied across his front door and hung his head slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out an irritated sigh. 'MURDERER' now plastered his front door in bright red paint, dripping down onto the welcome mat. It wasn't until then that he noticed the cars at the house across the street, then on the doorstep were two people that appeared to be watching him as they spoke. So much for a good first impression.

A few minutes later Vincent returned almost trotting, his head held high as he carried a piece of denim, that when taken by Lucas was identified as the rear of the man's pants. Nosing the door open he returned inside, taking his prize with him.

Lucas glanced over his shoulder at the house across the road, seeing the sandy blond haired figure heading inside before he did the same. He poured kibble into a bowl and set it on the floor for Vincent, not bothering to make breakfast for himself before walking to the living room. In front of a large window, facing the house across the street, there was an easel set up with a blank canvas. Looking at the blank canvas he took another drink from the bottle and set it to the side before giving his hand a shake, trying to steady the shaking, then picked up his paintbrush. Painting had always calmed him and drove the lingering memory of the nightmare from his mind.

The canvas quickly filled with blues and greens, he painted freely, not giving much thought to what he had painted. Glancing out the window then back to his canvas he smiled, the canvas mirroring the image of the harbor in the distance with a few sailboats dotting the horizon. Rather than standing there to watch the paint dry, Lucas remembered the paint that was likely now dry on his front door. He tossed his paint brushes into a glass of water in the sink to be cleaned later.

The town was quiet, more so than usual it seemed at least. Maybe it was the weather, it was still raining a bit and the sky was a pale gray, but it was the wind that got to Lucas more than anything. It was bitter cold and ripped through his sweatshirt as though her weren't wearing one at all.  
"Vincent!" Lucas called the dog back to his side as he had begun to wander. Walking down the familiar roads toward the marked he made eye contact with a woman and her young daughter. He smiled, they crossed to the other side of the road, the woman pulling her child closer.

Shaking his head he stepped up to a shop he hoped he'd be able to find something to remove the paint from his door without removing the finish and his thoughts had begun to wander when he was nearly knocked over by someone running into him as he opened the shop door. He recognized the person that run into him as the same person he had seen earlier that morning at the house across the street. He quickly stepped around them, avoiding eye contact as they looked up at him and quickly darted down the first aisle way. Vincent hadn't followed, instead the dog was looking up at Kay with pale amber gold eyes, and wagged his tail once.

"Vincent!" Lucas called the dog, which bounded back to his side.

The interaction at the market was less than pleasant. Lucas was able to find a paint remover that would not damage the door but with people seeming to go out of their way to avoid him or whispering behind his back it was uncomfortable. Checking out he tossed the can of paint remover on the counter he pulled out his wallet and handed the cashier a few simoleons to cover the cost, noticing the young woman wouldn't meet his eyes as she handed him his change.

Leaving the store he shook his head mumbling to himself and made his way back home. It was dark and started to rain again by the time he made his way to the front door, meaning that the paint removal would have to wait until morning. He dried Vincent off with a towel from the closet, pale blue and adorned with paw prints and smiled to himself, wondering how many other people in town gave their pets their own towels. A shadow of a passing car drew his attention to the window as Kay entered their house across the street, and on a whim, he decided once again to paint.

This time the painting was simple. The navy blue sky, the turning sea in the distance, and the pale blue house, a single light on in the kitchen that had been dark for the last twenty years.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Black Dog

_In this story watch for ( ), they will contain songs that are paired with the upcoming scene. It is not a requirement to listen to the song while reading but it does add to the story. Please do let me know if you catch any spelling or grammatical errors while reading. If you are a new reader please do give this story a few chapters, it does start out slow. Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been one week since Kay had moved and both they and Mary Shelley had adjusted well. Kay had spent a little time making the house their own, adjusting furniture, throwing some things that seemed to be ingrained with dust out, and had even repainted the kitchen and study to more suit their tastes. The study was by far their favorite room at the moment. It was a dusted matcha green with deep mahogany floors, and a desk that was almost a perfect match was placed perfectly next to three large book cases that covered an entire wall. There were a few other things scattered in the room as well; a lamp that no longer worked, an easel, an old typewriter, a pot that apparently had once held a plant of some sort, and a day bed against a large bay window overlooking the yard. Kay still hadn't forced themselves to go upstairs, almost afraid of what kind of train wreck it would be. Checking the fridge they sighed realizing they'd have to go grocery shopping if they intended to eat anything after breakfast.

Mary Shelley jumped onto the counter holding some small unidentified fish.

Kay grimaced and took the dead fish from the cat and tossed it into the garbage to go out but that did give them an idea. They could try their hand at fishing since one of their neighbors had mentioned that fishing off the docks was good this time of year. Deciding that was what they'd do with their day Kay poured themselves a bowl of cereal and watched out the bay window, facing the street. Out the window Kay watched Lucas as he attempted to scrub the paint off his door, instead the paint stained the white door a pale pink. They let out a giggle watching as Vincent knocked over a bucket and sent both it and Lucas sprawling, Lucas jumping up and chasing after the dog in some sort of game.

Kay made their way to the docks just after noon, choosing to fish off the one furthest from the shore. Casting their line they waited, simply taking in the scenery.

* * *

There was an unusually warm breeze for autumn and the leaves on the trees had changed color. The waves rolled and splashed against the docks and the seagulls filled the air, watching the water Kay began to wonder if there were ever dolphins in the bay, but decided that the water was likely too cold for most marine life. Feeling a tug on the line they reeled in, managing to catch a minnow. Not what they were hoping for but it was a fish. Taking it off the hook they tossed it back and recast.

"Mind if I join you?" A gruff voice asked.

Kay looked over their shoulder and into the sun at a scruffy man, after a second their eyes focused with the light and they nodded. "I don't mind," Kay mumbled taking note of the dog at his side, wondering where Mary Shelley had wandered off to.

Lucas sat on the opposite side of the dock, his back to Kay. "If you use a larger hook you won't catch minnows. The hook will be too large for their mouth," he murmured, offering a small piece of advice. "And not using bread balls."  
Kay looked over their shoulder at him blinking surprised. "Uh, thanks," they laughed nervously. Pulling their line out of the water they picked the bread off their hook before changing the hook out for a lure.

They sat in silence with their backs to each other. Lucas seemed to be having better luck fishing than Kay. Kay looked over their shoulder at him occasionally, trying to see what he did different that the fish seemed to be biting less than five feet away.

"Want to change sides?" Lucas asked sounding amused.

"Something tells me that won't help," Kay laughed.

"How bout trading poles then?"  
"You sure about that?" Kay asked pulling their line in.  
Lucas chuckled and did the same, standing to hand his fishing rod to Kay. "Not like I can't get it back, you just live across the street."

Kay shrugged and turned to shake his hand. "My name is Kay."  
He shook their hand, noticing how much rougher his hand was than theirs. "Lucas. Are you the one with the orange and white cat?"  
Kay nodded glancing to the shaggy black dog at his side. "Yeah, thats Mary Shelley."  
"Ah, so you must a literature lover," he smirked putting a hand on the dogs head. "This is Vincent."  
Kay shifted awkwardly holding their arm. "Vincent is an odd name for a dog," they commented.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "Hes named for Van Goh."

"So youre a painter?" They asked.

Lucas nodded and offered to switch fishing rods, which Kay accepted with a somewhat shy smile.

"Id like to see your work sometime. I'm a writer."

Lucas smiled, what appeared to be his first genuine smile and turned back to the water.

Kay attempted using Lucas' fishing rod though it didn't seem to make a difference. "I think the fish like you more," Kay laughed. Then there was a tug on their line, panicking Kay managed to reel in a rather large fish though they couldn't identify what it was. "What do I do?" they asked in a panic, the fish wiggling on the line trying to free itself.  
Lucas laughed and turned standing rather close to Kay, showing them how take the fish off the hook. "Didn't your dad teach you how to do this?"

Kay looked away, avoiding his eyes. "I don't know. I don't remember my parents.  
"Ah," Lucas grimaced realizing he likely just brought up a painful subject, but before he could apologize Vincent barked and jumped off the dock after something in the water.

As vincent jumped off he slammed into the side of Kays legs, and in an attempt to catch themselves they grabbed onto Lucas. Unfortunately rather than Lucas serving as an anchor to balance them, they both fell into the icy water. Lucas' head popped up first cursing as he looked around for Kay. Kay came up a few feet away from him, struggling to keep their head above water. Lucas grabbed Kay's arm and pulled them up, helping them onto the dock before climbing up himself. "

Lucas shook himself off like a dog then looked to Kay, who sat on the dock shivering. "You alright?"

Kay nodded and looked up at him wide eyed. "S-sorry," they mumbled still shivering.

Lucas shrugged. "Not the first time I've fallen off the dock."

Kay shivered and looked to their house. "Look why don't you come to my house to dry off and I'll make dinner. Its the least I can do," they sighed offering him a small, somewhat apologetic smile.

He blinked, unsure of how to answer, it had been so long since anyone had invited him to anything, but at the same time it meant stepping in to that house again. Hesitantly he nodded, making up his mind.


End file.
